1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to funeral urns but more particularly to an urn having separate compartments to store various mementos.
2. Background of the Invention
The increasing popularity of cremation as a way of handling the deceased has transformed the funeral industry which now designs numerous types of small funeral urns in which to store the ashes of the deceased. These urns have developed into ash storage containers of such varied shapes that the word <<urn>> barely applies anymore. Whether the ash containers—which for brevity will be referred to generally as <<urns>>—are kept at home or exposed in public places such as cemetaries or funeral parlors, people are looking for special designs which have some meaning to them. Besides the urn itself, people also like to display certain mementos such as photographs or poems. In fact some of the small cubicles in which an urn is displayed are sometimes filled with mementos.
The prior art does not show any urns having multiple compartments so that the ashes can be in one compartment while another compartment can be used to store a book of photographs or the visitors registry from the funeral parlor. Such an urn would help keep the cubicle clear of objects and would offer some form of protection to the contents.